Trapped Inside
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Sabrina has never been able to live with the odd ways of Ferryport Landing, but what happens when she, Daphne, and Puck get sucked into the even odder world of Animal Crossing? Chaos, that's what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in Piez**

**By Queen Lucy of Narnia**

**Summary:** Sabrina has never been able to live with the odd ways of Ferryport Landing, but what happens when she, Daphne, and Puck get sucked into the even odder world of Animal Crossing? Chaos, that's what happens, especially since the Scarlet Hand is following them there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Animal Crossing or Sisters Grimm.

**A/N: **I had this idea while playing Animal Crossing and thought, "Oh, Sabrina would absolutely hate this game." Then the wheels in my head started spinning so I decided that I HAD to make this fic. R&R! And the title is stupid, I know.

***

Ferryport Landing was the worst, or at least, Sabrina thought so.

Of course, it was better than some other places. Like the rotten places of her past foster families.

But still, it was absolutely chaos.

So when Granny and Uncle Jake asked her if she would like to go to Blockbuster with them, she could've whooped for joy. Imagine, doing something normal for once.

If only Puck hadn't come along.

"I still don't see why you had to bring him," Sabrina tossed a dirty look at the fairy boy in the family car, or as Sabrina preferred to call it, the family death trap.

Puck rolled his eyes at her. "Because I'm royalty. You should be amazed that I put up with you peasants," Puck huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sabrina gritted her teeth and glared at Puck. "I swear, next time you say anything about being 'royalty', I'll – "

"Sabrina, Puck, that's enough." Granny said from the front seat. "This is supposed to be a nice little family ride to the video store. We don't need fighting."

Sabrina snorted. "Family!" She scoffed. "He is NOT part of my family." She tossed another glare at Puck which he returned by sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Sabrina, Puck is just as much your family as Daphne is," Granny frowned at her grand-daughter. Daphne looked up from gazing out the window. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, Daphne," Sabrina grumbled, frowning at Granny's back. Taking in 'the trickster king' was possibly the worst decision Granny had ever made.

How Sabrina wanted to go back to New York with NORMAL people. _But New York isn't so normal either, _Sabrina reminded herself. She scowled thinking about it. In their last visit they had discovered that it was covered with Everafters, or fairy-tale creatures, too.

"Yay!" Daphne shouted out randomly. Sabrina glanced at her sister and saw that they had made it to the video store. Daphne was the first out of the car. She had wanted to get a new game called Animal Crossing for a thing called a Wii system.

"But we don't have a Wii," Sabrina had countered when she told her this. Other than that, it's not like they would've had time to play the Wii anyway, with so many mysteries to solve in Ferryport Landing. The Sisters Grimm's schedule was stocked full.

"Oh, we do, actually," Granny had said, coming into the room. Sabrina and Daphne had gaped at her. "I bought one back at a garage sale about four years ago, but never did anything with it. I never even plugged it in the TV. It's upstairs in the closet, if you want to get it out."

So that's why Sabrina found herself entering Blockbuster.

Sabrina smiled at the familiar smell of DVDs **(A/N: What? DVDs have a smell! Duh!) **and the bright Blockbuster sign that wrapped itself around the store. She hadn't been to this store ever since her parents had been kidnapped. Sabrina frowned slightly, thinking about the tragic day.

"C'mon, Sabrina, I found the video game section!" Daphne tugging on her hand brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She shook her head and followed her excited little sister.

Before the kidnapping, Sabrina and Daphne had always loved the Wii commercials on TV and begged for one, but never got it. It had always been their dream to have one, but it wasn't possible with their parents' tight budget. But now they could actually play one. Funny, though, Sabrina didn't itch for one as much as she used to two years ago. But apparently Daphne did.

Daphne quickly ran ahead of Sabrina and Puck joined her, casually falling into step with her. She tried her best not to talk to him, since she was still mad at him from the episode in the car.

"What's up with Marshmallow?" Puck asked, eyeing the eager little girl in front of them.

Maybe Sabrina would talk to him after all. "It's been her life long dream to get a Wii ever since they came out. She's really excited."

"Oh," Puck said just as they caught up to Daphne, who was holding a box that read 'Animal Crossing' on the front. Daphne looked at it like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. Sabrina held back a laugh, but Puck collapsed on the floor, gasping with laughter.

Sabrina kicked him lightly and said to Daphne, "Daphne, why do you want this game so much?"

Daphne looked at Sabrina as if she were crazy. Puck started snickering him and Sabrina elbowed him to get him to shut up. "Haven't you seen the commercials? You get to be a character and meet talking animals and everything!"

Sabrina grinned slightly, but inside she was frowning. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was talking animals. The Narnia books, which had charmed her as a child, made her want to throw up in disgust, now. **(A/N: I know, I had to bring Narnia into this.) **After actually _meeting _a talking animal, Sabrina didn't think they were so cool. She found it creepy, now.

***

As Daphne babbled on about Animal Crossing, not too far away, a tall man decked out in black stood, his nose buried in a newspaper, his eyes resting just above the page, suspiciously watching the Grimms and Puck, his malicious smile hidden behind the comics.

"So, the little Grimm is excited about a game, huh?" The man's voice was scratchy, and he laughed softly, his eyes still on the kids. "We'll see about that, won't we?" The newspaper still protectively in front of his face, the man slinked down the aisle and out of the store.

***

Sabrina felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered. She had the dreadful feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly whipped around, but no one was there. Scanning the store suspiciously, she turned around and glanced at Daphne and Puck to see if they had seen anything. Daphne had stopped babbling about the game and was staring at it transfixed, but Puck was looking at her, confusion and – maybe – worry in his eyes. When Sabrina glanced at him he looked away.

"I'm going to check it out!" Daphne said, breaking the silence, and rushed past Sabrina, obviously not seeing her discomfort. She sighed.

"What?" Puck asked, looking at her again.

"Nothing," Sabrina snapped. She raced after Daphne. Puck stared after her, hurt – but he would never admit it – and then quickly followed.

Daphne was already in line with Uncle Jake, buying the DVD. Granny was in the Horror section, eyeing each DVD. Sabrina stepped over to join her, trying to forget her worries, while Puck wandered off.

"Horror movies?" Sabrina raised a questioning eyebrow at her grandmother as she began to take a DVD off the shelf. "_Revenge of the Killer Curse?_" Sabrina asked, reading the title. _What a cheesy name, _she thought.

Granny looked at Sabrina and blushed slightly, hastily setting the DVD down. She shrugged. "What can I say? I used to watch this on the late show every Saturday…with Basil." Granny muttered the last part. Sabrina frowned and patted a hand on Granny's shoulder and she smiled gratefully at her. Sabrina knew that Granny still missed her late grandfather.

Sabrina felt the thought of someone watching her nagging at her brain and began to ask, "Granny, do you ever feel – "

"GRANNY, SABRINA, PUCK, LET'S GO!!!" Daphne's shrieks could be heard through the entire store. A man glanced at the old woman and the child suspiciously, and Sabrina blushed and waved timidly. The man shook his head and looked away. _Could he have been watching us? _Sabrina thought, staring at him a while longer. Then she shook her head. _Snap out of it, Sabrina. It was probably inside your head._

She turned to her grandmother. "We better go before Daphne has a spaz attack," Sabrina rolled her eyes and pulled the old woman towards the front of the store, where Daphne stood with Uncle Jake, holding a plastic bag carefully like it was her most prized possession. Sabrina couldn't hold back her laugh this time.

"Gee, Marshmallow, you blew my eardrums out," Puck said, looking angrily at Daphne. She grinned innocently and Puck rolled his eyes.

Daphne shoved Sabrina out of the store. "C'mon, let's go!" She shouted, quieter this time. Sabrina shooed her sister away and climbed into the family death trap, being uncomfortably squished between Daphne and Puck.

"I can't wait to play it!" Daphne said excitedly as Uncle Jake climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well, don't get too obsessed with it, okay?" Granny looked at Daphne concernedly.

"Of course I won't," Daphne said, waving it away like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

Sabrina nodded with her grandmother in silent agreement. An obsession over a video game couldn't be healthy at all.

"Good," Granny said, although she still looked concernedly at Daphne as Uncle Jake pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. "Because your dad would get so excited about – "

"Our dad played video games?" Sabrina spoke up, surprised. Back in New York, their dad would never let them have any kind of video games, claiming they were terrible for the brain.

Granny nodded. "He would never leave the Nintendo Game boy alone. He had a…uh…bad situation with one video game." Granny's eyes flickered to Jake's for a moment, and then flickered away. "After that, I got rid of the games. We never had another game system in this house until I bought that Wii."

Jake looked at his mother slightly angry. "I still don't know why you bought that, Mom," he said.

Granny sighed. "I don't know either. But it _was_ quite the bargain. Only 50 dollars for it." Daphne's eyes grew wide and she clutched the bag tighter. Uncle Jake didn't reply, but gritted his teeth, his eyes set on the road. Sabrina wondered what he was so mad about.

Daphne squealed when they reached home and yanked the door open before the car even sputtered to a stop. Sabrina and Puck quickly followed her, again. Daphne was already kneeling on the floor by the Wii system and inserting the disc inside. She picked up a remote and stared at the TV as it flickered to life. The Wii menu popped up, and Daphne pointed the Wii remote at a box that said 'Animal Crossing.' The TV zoomed in on the box and immediately a tune of music blasted from the speakers.

"Catchy," Sabrina said simply as she turned the volume down. She sat on the couch as Daphne nodded in agreement with her older sister and clicked Play.

Immediately the screen darkened and a CGI animal appeared on the screen. To Sabrina, it looked like a cat. Words appeared at the bottom of the screen: 'Hello. Welcome to Animal Crossing.' From the cat's lips came squeaky chipmunk like noises that got on Sabrina's nerves.

From there the cat asked her if she was new, which Daphne replied with yes, and in a few seconds Daphne's character was boarding a bus to the town.

"What should I name my town?" Daphne asked Sabrina and Puck as words flashed across the screen.

"I don't know," Sabrina said boredly. She didn't see how Daphne thought this game was fun. To be honest, she thought it looked stupid and very boring.

"_Leiblings?_" Granny called from the kitchen. "What do you want for desert? Pie or cake?"

"I know! I'll name it Pie!" Daphne said excitedly, instead of answering Granny's question.

Puck snorted, speaking for the first time. "Pie? What kind of name for a town is that?" Daphne frowned, looking hurt, and Sabrina glared at Puck. He shrugged innocently.

"Then…OH! I know exactly what to name it! I'll name it Piez!" Daphne shouted with glee.

"Pies?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daphne frowned at Sabrina and looked serious. "No, not _Pies. Piez. _Like P-I-E-Z." Daphne looked so serious that Puck began rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Sabrina glared at him again as Daphne used the remote to type in Piez on the keyboard.

"Well, pie or cake?" Granny called from the kitchen again.

"Pie is good, Granny!" Sabrina called back, despite the fact that she had never liked Granny's cooking.

"Finally, somebody answers!" Sabrina heard her grandmother mutter.

"What should my name be?" Daphne asked next, not moving her eyes from the TV screen.

"Daphne, duh," Sabrina replied without interest. "That _is _your name."

"Yeah, but I want to change it. How about…Angelina?" Daphne asked.

"I hate to disappoint you all, my adoring fans," Puck said, standing up. "But the king is bored and must leave." Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck left.

Finally Daphne looked away from the TV and at Sabrina. "So, what should my name be?" She urged Sabrina.

"I don't know, Daphne," Sabrina said exasperated. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'm going to follow the 'trickster king' and go upstairs and catch up on a book for school, okay?" She stood up, stretching her arms over her head. It was rare that Sabrina and Daphne got free time, and Sabrina didn't feel like wasting it by watching Daphne play some game.

Daphne looked at Sabrina hurt, but said, "Alright," and turned around, typing an A on the keyboard with the remote. Sabrina rolled her eyes and picked up her book from the coffee table and went upstairs to the room that she and Daphne shared.

***

Not many people in Ferryport Landing had magic mirrors. In fact, many people thought there were just two: Charming and the Grimms. But there was one other, but he, of course, kept his mirror in secret.

This man was the man that had been watching Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck at Blockbuster that evening, and he was watching Daphne through the magic mirror now. The small girl was still attached to her game.

The man laughed at the image on the mirror. "Ah, kids these days. Some people just don't know what to do with them," the scratchy voice said. "Fortunately, I do." The man picked up a knife from the table beside him and played with it in his hands.

The image of Daphne faded and a ghostly white face appeared in the mirror, looking very tired. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill this time," the mirror man said wearily.

"No, George, I said I wasn't going to kill _yet,_" The man laughed a scratchy laugh. The mirror man turned even paler. "I'm not going to kill them until I have all three of the kids trapped."

"B-b-but where? Wh-why?" The mirror man stuttered. He had never liked his master's plans.

"You know why," The man barked. George shrank back from his master. "Because I'm tired of those rotten Grimms ruining our plans and keeping us Everafters trapped here. I want out, and the only way is to kill them. Kill them all." He banged his fist on the arm of the chair and George jumped.

"B-b-but the f-f-fairy boy isn't a Gr-Grimm. Wh-why do you w-w-want him?" George stuttered.

"Because he's important to them, that's why." The man said. "The kids are very important to Relda and Jake. And they'll be easier to kill, and the other two will most likely surrender once they're dead. It's a fool-proof plan," the man cackled evilly and George shrank back again.

"B-b-but where are you going to trap them? Th-th-the fairy boy can't leave Ferryport Landing a-a-a-and neither c-can you. Th-th-there's no where f-f-for y-you to h-h-hide them." George stuttered.

"No." The man said as the mirror returned to Daphne sitting in front of the TV. "You're wrong. I will hide them and kill them. And they won't even have to leave Ferryport Landing."

***

"Daphne, you have to come and eat. What's wrong with you? You always eat." Sabrina tugged on Daphne's arm but she stayed planted in front of the TV.

"Animal Crossing is more fun," Daphne insisted, moving the Wii remote around in her hand. "I don't want to eat."

Sabrina was aghast. Daphne ALWAYS wanted to eat. Sabrina yanked the remote out of her hands and pressed the pause button, and yanked Daphne to her feet. "Daphne, you have to eat. You can play later." Sabrina tugged Daphne into the kitchen before she could protest and forced her into a chair. Sabrina and Puck sat across from her.

"Well, here it is! Baked squid with a grilled chicken foot." Granny set the food down. "And for desert, pie!" Sabrina stared at the pie. It was purple with blue spots. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

Daphne surprised all of them by pushing her food away and saying, "No thanks, Granny, I'm actually not hungry."

Puck snatched for the food. "Well I'll eat it!" Puck never even stopped to look at what he was eating.

Granny snatched the food back and passed it back to Daphne, giving Puck a stern glare. Then she turned to Daphne. "But, _liebling, _you always eat your food. What's wrong?" Daphne didn't reply, but glanced longingly at the TV. Granny frowned. "No. You are not going to finish playing that game until you are done eating, and that's final."

"But – " Daphne began, but Granny shook her head and turned away from the table. Daphne sighed and began to eat very melancholy-ish.

Sabrina watched her sister carefully as she forced down the baked squid. This was so unlike Daphne. Even through Daphne's other obsessions, she had always wanted to eat. Sabrina couldn't help wonder if maybe, just maybe, the game had a spell on it that only attracted to Daphne.

It sounded impossible, but after living in Ferryport Landing, Sabrina realized that _nothing _was impossible. She would have to ask Granny about it later.

***

Immediately after dinner, Puck went up to his room and Daphne went to play her game. Realizing she didn't have anything to do, really, Granny asked Sabrina to help her with washing the dishes. But Sabrina knew that they weren't really going to wash dishes. Grown-ups always said that to have a talk with you, but Sabrina didn't think she was doing anything wrong.

It turns out, the trouble wasn't with Sabrina this time, it was with Daphne. As soon as Sabrina picked up a dish, Granny turned to her and said, "_Liebling, _do you possibly know what's the matter with Daphne?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. Daphne's had many phases, but she's always wanted to eat through them. This isn't like her." Granny glanced into the living room, where Daphne's eyes were glued to the screen.

Granny sighed and looked back at Sabrina. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. This is nothing like her. It's like…video games do to her what magic does to you. Your dad was the same way." Granny frowned and bit her lip.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "That's odd, because in New York, Dad never let us play video games. He claimed they were bad for the brain."

"Oh, that's not all they're bad for," muttered Sabrina's grandmother. She looked up at Sabrina again. "Do you think you could talk to her? Get her to stop for a while?"

"I already tried, but nothing worked. Maybe if you or Uncle Jake tried to get her away from that game. You two are a lot more forceful than I am." Granny shrugged and scrubbed a dish, then placed the dish on the counter. Sabrina picked up a bowl and a rag. "Granny, I was wondering…do you think that there's a spell on that game that makes Daphne so addicted to it?"

Granny's eyebrows knitted together with worry. "I don't think so. I've never heard of it. But check all of the books in the house and see."

Sabrina nodded and handed a dish to Granny.

***

Sabrina sat in bed with a flashlight and a book, reading. Daphne had already gone to sleep and her body was right beside her, steady rhythmic breathing coming from her. It had been a pain to drag Daphne away from the game, and even more a pain to get her to sleep, but she finally did it.

Sabrina had spent the rest of the afternoon reading and was still reading at night. She was looking through all of the journals, trying to find out anything about spells on games or something. No such luck. There was nothing mentioned in here, but why should there be? Sabrina was sure there weren't any games back then. She sighed and set the book down on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

Sabrina woke up to the sound of footsteps across the floor and the door creaking open. She sat up in bed just in time to see Daphne go down the hallway. Sabrina stared, shocked. Daphne could sleep through world war three, and she never got up during the night.

_Maybe she's going to the bathroom? _Sabrina thought to herself. She decided to follow her, just in case.

Sabrina stepped out into the hallway and heard creaking on the steps, realizing that Daphne was going downstairs. Still in disbelief, she tip-toed after her without making any creaks and peeked into the living room, where Daphne was sitting in front of the Wii, again.

_Oh, great._

Daphne inserted the disc and turned the volume down to MUTE. Sabrina sighed and stepped out of the shadows as the game began to load. "Daphne," she said.

Daphne whipped around, startled. "Oh," she whispered. "it's just you."

"Yeah, it's just me," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Now come ON, Daphne, you've got to get to bed. You shouldn't be up this late."

"But Sabrina, I HAVE to finish this game!" She said in a hushed whisper. "I can't go to sleep without doing something really quick!"

"I don't care, Daphne, now go to bed. Don't make me drag you." Sabrina leaped forward to grab Daphne's pajama sleeve and began to tug her towards the door, but Daphne yanked out of her grasp.

"I'm not going to bed until I play! It will keep me up all night!" Daphne shouted.

"What's all the hub-bub about?" Sabrina turned around to see Puck in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Instead of wearing footie pajamas, he had his filthy hoody and blue jeans on, but under his armpit he cradled Craven the Deceiver.

"Daphne wants to play her game." Sabrina explained, glancing angrily at Daphne. "But I won't let her. Come help me, Puck." She grabbed one of Daphne's arms.

"What? Ugly is actually asking me, the Royal Trickster King, for help?" Puck pretended to be surprised. "Well, I don't know. I am the villain, after all."

Sabrina glared at him and tugged on Daphne's arm again, but she refused to budge. "Just shut up and grab her arm, would you."

Puck scowled at Sabrina but flew over to Daphne and grabbed her arm, and began to drag her towards the door.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!!" Daphne screamed. "I won't let you take me, I won't! I've got to play!"

"Daphne, shut up, Granny and Uncle Jake will hear you," Sabrina hissed as she tugged Daphne's arm through the door.

Suddenly Sabrina felt a tug and was immediately thrown back into the living room and knocked against the coffee table. She moaned and stumbled up. "Daphne, why did you do that?" Sabrina held her hand to her head and glared at Daphne.

Daphne stared at Sabrina. "It wasn't – " Suddenly Daphne fell to the ground. "Ow!" She screamed.

Puck began to laugh. "You guys are insane!" He taunted, until he was thrown to the ground too. He hastily sprouted wings and soared around the living room. "Who pushed me?" He shouted. "Prepare to meet the wrath of Craven the Deceiver!!"

Sabrina would've laughed, but she felt pinches and tugs and pulls at every part of her body. **(A/N: **_**Prince Caspian**_**, people. I brought that in, too.)** She could tell that Daphne and Puck were feeling it too because at random moments they would squeal and jump.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and then the room was swallowed with darkness. Sabrina couldn't see a thing, but she heard Daphne scream, "GRANNY!"

Sabrina felt a huge pull, and then, a spotlight shined down on the center of the room. Using that light, Sabrina glanced around, trying to find Daphne. She spotted her little sister cowering in a corner and dragged her over to her, holding her hands protectively around her. Puck flew down beside them, his arms crossed.

"This is no way to treat royalty," he huffed.

Sabrina was too scared to toss back a come-back or roll her eyes at him, but she clutched Daphne tighter.

"HELLO!"

The three children screamed as a cat came under the spotlight, wearing a red sweater and smiling broadly. Still clutching Daphne, Sabrina backed away from it.

The cat stopped smiling and cocked his head to the side. "And you are…?"

"I'm Puck, the mighty – " Sabrina let go of Daphne's hand to clamp her hand over Puck's mouth.

"Who are you?" Sabrina demanded, finally finding her voice.

"Me? Why, I'm Sam. And you are…?" He cocked his head again.

"Where are we?" Sabrina demanded again.

Sam smiled again and immediately responded, "You are in Piez! Right now, the time is 11:30 PM on Tuesday, November 24th. And you are…?"

All three kids stared at each other with wide eyes. Now what had they gotten themselves into?

"Guys…" Sabrina said in a shaky voice. "I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore."

***

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Do you think I should continue it? Sorry, it may have seemed a little cheesy at parts. PLEASE review!! This is my first SG fic! Sorry, I forgot the name of the cat at the beginning, so I just made one up.

Oh, and please tell me which you want me to continue first: Something Bad, The Chronicles of the Luthers, or this. Thanks, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, even though I've only gotten one review so far, I was itching to continue, so here it is! The second chapter! And those who haven't played Animal Crossing before, you should. It's a really fun game. I don't think I'd want to be trapped inside it, though…Oh, and I changed the title, because 'Trapped in Piez' was really stupid. :P R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sisters Grimm OR Animal Crossing.

**RECAP:**

_Sam smiled again and immediately responded, "You are in Piez! Right now, the time is 11:30 PM on Tuesday, November 24__th__. And you are…?"_

_All three kids stared at each other with wide eyes. Now what had they gotten themselves into?  
_

"Guys…" Sabrina said in a shaky voice. "I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore."

Rover **(A/N: Thank you Schadenfreude62!)** stopped smiling and tilted his head to the side again; something Sabrina found was getting really annoying. "Ferryport Landing? There is no Ferryport Landing here in Animal Crossing. There is only Piez. Tell me who you are, and I will take you there."

At that moment, something in Sabrina snapped. "We don't WANT to go to Piez! We will never want to go to your freaking town! We want to go back to Ferryport Landing NOW!!!" Sabrina clenched her fists in anger and her face turned red with anger.

"Whoa, cool it, Grimm," Puck coaxed her.

Sabrina whirled around. "I will NOT cool it. After all, YOU'RE the one that got us into this mess!"

Puck looked confused. "Me? What did I do?" He demanded. Wings sprouted from his back and he hovered a few millimeters from the ground, something he did when he was angry.

"Everything! You did everything! If you hadn't made watching TV a daily thing, Daphne would've never seen the commercial on it and we would NEVER. BE. HERE!!!" Sabrina felt like punching him in the face she was so angry.

Puck frowned, angry. "I – " he began.

"Would you two just SHUT UP already??" Daphne screamed from beside Sabrina. The two looked at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked extremely angry. "This isn't Puck's fault. It's MINE. If I hadn't become so obsessed with getting this game, none of this would've happened." Daphne frowned and looked as though she were going to cry.

Sabrina reached out and rubbed Daphne's shoulders to coax her. "Don't worry, Marshmallow," Puck said, joining Sabrina. "Everything's going to turn out fine. I'll get us out of here." Sabrina snorted under her breath and Puck glared at her.

Daphne didn't see this and lightened up a bit. For the first time in her life, Sabrina was actually thankful for the fairy boy.

"So," Rover the cat cleared his throat and the three kids jumped, not remembering he was there. "You are…?" He tilted his head to the side.

Sabrina's fists clenched up again. "Look, if you do that one more time I swear I'll – " she threatened, stepping close to the cat.

"Relax, Grimm!" Puck grabbed Sabrina's shoulders and pulled her away from Rover, who was looking very scared. Sabrina was still mad, but she made no move of threatening the cat further.

"Our names are Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck," Daphne declared, pointing to each of them as she introduced.

"Daphne!" Sabrina hissed in her little sister's ear. "No! We don't want to go to Piez – "

But it was too late. "Oh, that's right," said Rover. "I remembered everything but the name. If you'll just wait here while I get everything ready…" The cat disappeared and the room was completely dark. Sabrina reached out and grabbed Daphne's hand and began slowly backing away, trying to get out. She didn't know where Puck was but she felt someone breathing on her neck so she figured Puck was right behind her.

Suddenly the spotlight turned on again and Rover appeared in it, smiling his irritating, broad smile. "Alrighty, then! Fun awaits in Piez!"

"Wait – " Sabrina began, but suddenly the dark room disappeared and she found Puck, Daphne, and she in front of a huge, brightly colored house. Trees dotted the area around it and she could hear the roar of a waterfall not too far away.

But that wasn't all. Everything looked…like a cartoon. And worse, not far off, she saw a koala walking with clothes on and a butterfly catching net over her shoulder.

"Oh, fudge," moaned Sabrina, kicking the nearby trunk of a tree in despair.

***

"Are they in the game already?" The man demanded. George's face materialized on the mirror, the image of Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck disappearing. George's face was, as always, afraid.

"Y-yes sir," George hastily replied.

The man's grin was concealed in the darkness. "Excellent," he declared, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Take me in too."

"Wha-what?" George asked, surprised.

The man's grin faded into a scowl. "Are you deaf, mirror? I want in the game, now, so I can capture those brats and kill them."

"I-I don't think that's s-s-such a good idea s-sir," George stammered quickly.

"Are you my counselor or my slave? Do as your told!" The man barked at the mirror.

"A-as you wish, Master!" George cried, and in an instant, the chair that the man had previously been sitting in was empty.

***

Relda Grimm didn't think she was a very heavy sleeper, but everyone else thought so, including the late Basil Grimm. But even Relda couldn't sleep through the screams and shouts of the kids downstairs.

She sat up abruptly in bed, wondering what was going on. Careful not to wake Uncle Jake, who slept in the guest room next door, she slipped out of bed and quickly tied on her robe. As she stepped into the hallway, she saw Uncle Jake right beside her. She gasped quickly when she saw him, startled for a moment.

"Do you hear them too, Mom?" Uncle Jake whispered, but was barely audible over the screams downstairs.

"Yes, Jake, and I think we better go – " Granny began, but suddenly the screams stopped. Uncle Jake and Granny stared at each other, confused, and without a word ran down the steps.

The living room was empty. There was nothing in sight.

"I felt sure that – " Granny began, shaking her head. She had heard many things of ghosts, but never really thought they existed. Could they perhaps be haunting her house? She turned to her son. "Go and check upstairs and see if the kids are in their rooms." Jake nodded and hurried up the steps.

Granny turned to the TV set and noticed that the Animal Crossing game was on. Strange, she thought to herself. I thought Daphne turned it off.

She picked up the remote and was about to turn the TV off when another image flickered across the screen. Gasping, Granny dropped the remote in shock.

"Mom, the kids aren't in their – what are you doing?" Uncle Jake stopped in the doorway, his mother frozen in front of the TV.

"Jake…come here!" Uncle Jake stepped up beside his mother and squinted at the TV. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Is that – are they – " Uncle Jake stuttered.

Granny nodded. "Yes…I think they are, Jake."

For on the TV screen were Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne, trapped inside Piez.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review! Sorry this chapter was pretty short and boring, but the next chapter will be better and entertaining, I promise!!  Review!!

**~x~x~x~Lu~x~x~x~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Gosh, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner!! The computer that this document was stored on wasn't turning on (I hate my computer…grr…) plus also our family just got not one, but TWO dogs so I've been busy with them. Also school is starting soon (another grr…) so I'm not going to be on FanFiction a lot. So, sorry for the long wait!! :(

Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews!! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sisters Grimm OR Animal Crossing.

"DAPHNE!" Sabrina shrieked at her sister.

Daphne turned to her, looking very small. "What?" she asked fearfully.

Puck held his hands over his ears. "Ow!" He said, clearly annoyed, giving Sabrina a dirty look.

"Daphne, I can't believe you – " Sabrina began, but she was interrupted.

"Hello!" Sabrina turned and groaned. In front of her were some squirrel thing with huge eyes, a potbelly, and an apron with a leaf on it. The squirrel thing either didn't notice or simply ignored Sabrina's annoyed look and continued, "You must be the new folks! My name's Tom Nook! I own up North. If you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by there. Anyway, I'm here to make sure you choose a house that's just right for you!"

"Holy…crap…" Sabrina said in surprise, staring at the squirrel. She turned to Daphne. "Daphne, what kind of game exactly is this?"

Daphne shrugged. "You get to buy a house and get a job, and – "

"Buy a _house?_" Sabrina shrieked. "Get a job? I'm eleven years old, Daphne, and you're only seven! And this thing – " she glanced at Puck. "Acts like a _three_-year-old!"

"Hey!" Puck protested.

Sabrina ignored him. "And now we have to make a LIVING?"

"It's really easy to get money," Daphne whimpered, trying to help.

Sabrina scowled. "And now Granny and Uncle Jake are probably worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," whimpered Daphne, tears building up in her eyes.

"Yeah, well – " Sabrina began, but Puck broke her off.

"Geez, Grimm, lay off," he snapped. "Sheesh." Sabrina growled but remained silent.

Tom Nook stood in front of them still, looking quite nervous. "Well, uh, want to look around Piez?" he offered. "There are many houses that you may like!"

"We don't have any money," Sabrina frowned.

"Oh. Well, you could always buy a house and then work for me to pay off the loan?" Tom Nook suggested.

Sabrina shrugged and glanced at Daphne and Puck, who were both pretty mad at her. "I guess," she muttered, digging at the cartoon ground with the toe of her sneaker.

Tom Nook brightened visibly. "Excellent! Take your time!" He waddled off.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, let's go," she said half-heartedly, and she, Puck, and Daphne trudged off.

~*~

"I like this. What do you think, Sabrina?" Daphne turned to her older sister, who was standing in the corner, trying not to scowl. This was the third house they had looked at. Sabrina had of course exploded when she realized she'd be having to share a bed with BOTH Daphne _and _Puck.

It was like a living nightmare.

Puck was in the other corner, hands on hips, scanning the house warily, as if a monster were to jump out at any second.

Sabrina shrugged. "It's okay," was her usual reply.

Daphne sighed, exasperated. "C'mon, Sabrina, there are only three houses for sale. You gotta choose one."

Sabrina sighed. "I know, I know. But they're all the same – small and cramped." She scowled.

"We could get renovations," Daphne suggested. "Or even a couch for you to sleep on downstairs." Daphne was trying to get her sister in a good mood, even though she hated the idea of sleeping with Puck.

"Okay, fine, we'll take this one," Sabrina agreed, even though she thought it was too close to the ocean. Sabrina had never really liked the ocean. If you swam in it you'd get sand in places you really didn't want sand in.

"Finally," Puck muttered, exasperated. Whenever anyone had asked him on his opinion of the house, he had just shrugged. He didn't really care where he lived, but he'd much rather the house have cable TV. And he didn't like the thought of paying for his own food.

Daphne grinned. "Yay! Let's go get Tom Nook." She quickly galloped down the stairs and Sabrina and Puck trudged after her.

~*~

Piez is a pretty small town. There is the town hall, the city gates, Tom Nook's store, the ocean, the museum, a few ponds, The Able Sister's store, a bunch of trees, and houses. There are at least twelve houses in Piez, though not all of them have inhabitants.

There is a place in Piez very far west, where there isn't much anything, except for, of course, trees and a small pond. It isn't too far away from the museum, but no one resides there, and people hardly ever go over there, either.

It was here that the man materialized, right under a tree.

He wore a black and white pinstripe suit with a purple tie. His face was hidden beneath the trees, and if you checked his pocket, you would find a knife with a burlap sheath tucked inside. He grinned evilly as he consumed his surroundings, although the tree was so dark you wouldn't be able to see this. The shade gave him the impression of almost being headless.

"Now," the man said in his deep, rough voice. "Let's find the little Grimms and that fairy boy, shall we?" Then he headed up North, ducking under trees to hide him.

~*~

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, really short, boring chapter, but in the next Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck are going to meet their neighbors and MAYBE run into the man (but maybe not, because I'm not quite ready to reveal his identity yet.) Also in the next chapter you'll find out what's happening in Ferryport Landing.

Review!! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**Authors Note: **

Aughhh! I am SOO sorry! OMGS I haven't updated for a YEAR!

I kept on thinking about this story, but I totally kept forgetting to update. Plus I had a little writer's block on this story. And I've been _really _busy, and I've changed a lot in the past year or so. So yeah. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus and I'll try to add a new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for all of your reviews! They make my day! Also if you have any questions or suggestions PM me or review. Thanks! Have a great day! :)

Love ya! :)

**~.Becca.~**


End file.
